Whoa
by RussianTiger
Summary: Sasuke can out run the best of police so what happens when one finally catches up? DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CARS.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

A hot summer day. God the sun was annoying. The car turned sharply. **HONK! **The Uchiha stuck the one unholy finger in the air.

"Fuck you asshole!" Sasuke shouted back. Though of course no one would hear him since he was two miles up the road from any other cars. Yep it was just Sasuke and his corvette. Sasuke then took a backroad through the country side. He knew were police were station and here was one of them. Sasuke looked up the road going a steady 50 mph. Bingo! Police was hidden right behind the little sign. 3...2...1... Sasuke then hit the gas petal and zoomed past the sign. He looked in his back mirror ro see the police's cars bright lights following him. "Sucker."

Of course no one could out run the Uchiha. He was on every police's most wanted lists. He has out raced them all. He took a turn and headed towards the mountains. The police car was still on him. Perfect. Sasuke smirked. This was way to easy. He reached the based of the mountain and went alittle faster. He knew the path all to well. It wasn't his first time up it. He knew were the sharp turns were, where the bumpy roads were. His speed increased. So did the police car. Determined police man. Sasuke then took a sharp turn around one of the sharp turns. He looked in his mirror and saw the police car did the same and not to mention perfectly.

"Damn." Sasuke muttered. He pressed alittle harder on the gas petal. He then reached the bumpier part of the road. Then he slowed down. He got through the bumpy part ok, then he took off like a bat out of hell. He looked at his mirror again. "What the hell!" The police car had gone through the bumpy road perfectly too and he never had to slow down! By now the police was closer up to Sasuke. Sasuke took another sharp turn before exiting the mountain. His next goal was the city. He never usually got to go there with the police. He smirked and griped the wheel tighter. **HONK! _HONK! _HONK! **Cars honked at him and some of the drivers stuck there head out to swear at him. Ahh another beautiful day in Tampa. He looked in his mirror expecting to see the police car. His smirk was gone.

_Were the hell did he go? _He thought to himself. He slowed down to the speed limit. _I seriously out raced him? I was totally impressed how long he lasted._

**BAM!** A sudden jolt left Sasuke confused. He looked out his window He had been _pushed _to the side of the road by the police car!

_Were the hell did he come from? Ah damn he got me! I have never been caught before!_

Then he looked at his mirror. "Fucking pol-" He stopped midsentence when he looked at the mirror with more detail.

_Damn...._

Inside the police car was a woman with pink hair.

_That's the police? I seriously got out raced by a girl with pink hair!_

Sasuke soon was interupted by the woman. His eyes went big at her mini police dress type thing.

_Are the police out to seduce me to?!?!_

"Do you know how fast you were going?" The woman asked.

"Not fast enough." Sasuke said. The woman frowned. She bent down to put her elbows on the top of the car door.

_Oh god._

Sasuke now had a perfect view of her breast. They were not small either. He gulped trying to hold down a boner. Instead he looked into her eyes. Those perfect lime green eyes.

_Damn!!!_

Never in his life has he been so fucked up before.

"Ah so I see I caught the one and only Sasuke Uchiha." The police smiled to herself. "I'm getting a raise atleast." Sasuke looked a her hair. Her soft pink long hair. It atleast went down to her breast. His mouth went dry.

"Hn."

"Well I wasn't expecting much out of you. Your pretty popular in the station." She said. She stood back up and wrote a ticket, only she put her back to him.

_She is fucking wearing high heels too! What the hell did I do to deserve this?_

Then he noticed her legs. Long smooth and creamy. Then she dropped her pen. She **_BENT _**down to get it. There, Sasuke got the one and only display case of his life. That dress was apparently too mini. He got the full blown view of a thong. BOING. Yep the not so little boner desided it was time to show the world it exsited.

_Fuck! Dammit! Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_

"Sorry about that. Here is your ticket." She smiled. "You must pay that before the end of the week or we will be seeing eachother again." Well that was the wrong thing to say to a guy with a boner. Sasuke smirked.

"Unless you want to go drive down the station together and you can show everyone you got me." Sasuke suggested. The pink hair girl stared at him curiously.

"And why would you want to do that?" She asked.

"Just to give you a little boost in the career."

"Fine." She agreed. She then called in another person to take her car. She hoped in the passenger seat of the car. "The station is-"

"I know where it is thank you." Sasuke said. She pressed her lips together and frowned.

"You took the wrong turn." She said.

"No I know where I am going."

"No the station is back there!"

"Oh. I'm not going to the station."

"What! Where are you going?" She asked

"Home."

"You can't go home! I have to go back to my job!" Sasuke looked down on his ticket.

"Well, Sakura, lets make a deal."

"What kind of deal."

"If you do one thing for me I will do what ever you want."

"Ok then... What would I have to do." Sasuke smirked and whispered it in her hear. "Whoa! HELL NO!"

"Well looks like I got another roommate." Sasuke laughed. "You and Naruto will be best friends don't worry."

"Fine! Fine!" Sakura gave in. A couple hours later Sakura and Sasuke arrived at a club. "Don't you think the owner would be mad if we just broke in?"

"No cause I'm the owner."

"Aw fuck you!" They went inside and Sasuke sat on the couch.

"Come on I want my part of the deal." Sakura sighed and got on the platform.

"Ok seriously this has gone from a car chasing scene to a fucking porno!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok then _roommate_" Sasuke teased. Sakura frowned. Her part of the deal was to do a dance to the pole. But not any dance. Strip dancing. Sasuke sat back on the couch. "Lights." Sasuke shouted. The lights dimmed. "Music." Some 'suggestive' jazz music came on (Can jazz be 'suggestive'?) Sakura sighed and began. Sasuke frowned.

_How does she knew what she is doing?_

Her actions were slow and sexy. Soon her hat went flying at him. Though Sasuke was to busy watching Sakura to care. She slowly went down the pole unzipping her dress. She stopped half way on her dress teasing Sasuke.

_Where the hell did she learn that?_

She then went back up the pole and swirled around it showing Sasuke that black bra of hers. By now Sakura had noticed that well formed boner of Sasuke's. Sakura turned around facing away from Sasuke and leaned down once again revealing that little black thong. Sasuke was wide eye and trying to snap out of the trance. Then that oh so small dress fell. He gulped. His finger nails dug into the chair to keep himself from pouncing on her. The dress was then flown at his face. He smelled it. Cherries. Self control was completely gone and Sakura was soon thrown against the nearest wall. They both had a heated make out session for quiet some time.

"Where the hell did you learn that?" Sasuke asked.

"My night job." Sasuke smirked. She's a keeper.

"Can I interest you in a different job?" Sasuke asked once again.

"What kind of job."

"Same kind only you won't get paid."

"How is that suppose to work for me?"

"You will be rich don't worry."

"How!" Sakura shouted.

"I will let you use my money."

"How do I get to do that?"

"Be my personal stripper."

* * *

**Tell me what cha think I am curious!**


End file.
